


young ambition

by incoherenttruth



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Porn Scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherenttruth/pseuds/incoherenttruth
Summary: What is a super useful for?





	young ambition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psych0tastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych0tastic/gifts).



Damian is beautiful. He always is, even when he’s being mean - but the way he looks, after so many years of knowing him, seeing him petty and spiteful or noble and haughty -

 

 

Damian is always beautiful.

 

Now, with this flush underneath his brown skin, like the expensive wine Damian enjoys with his fancy city palate, creeping up his chest-

 

Jon kisses his mouth, bites at it only to feel Damian hold him closer, clutch at his shoulders.

 

This is so new, but at the same time, only an aspect of the way they have always been. The novelty of sex, coupled with the familarity of Damian’s body-

 

But-

 

The heat. A sun. Damian is so hot, hotter than the inside of a star surely, and so tight, but he takes Jon, as sweet as sugar with sharp teeth and a sharper smile. Pinned him down and slid Jon in, his mouth open in a pant and eyes fluttering in pleasure. 

 

Damian has never been more beautiful.

 

Jon surges up and kisses him, slides his hands down to map his body. Curves one of his hands around the trim tuck of his waist and the other, over the round shape of his ass. He digs his fingers in possessively and it spreads Damian up, all the better to meet the roll of his hips in.

 

Damian’s mouth falters around a moan and his body shivers, and Jon drinks that sound in too, but slows it down, tries to take his time, to roll his hips instead.

 

The night is still young.

 

After all, what is a super useful for, if not for his stamina?

**Author's Note:**

> a complement to [ psycho’s masterpiece](https://privatter.net/i/3005769)


End file.
